


Solar Eclipse Of Heart

by Larry1



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Harry, Closeted Harry, Closeted Louis Tomlinson, Dresses, Enemies to Lovers, Fairy Tale Style, Full Moon, Harry Styles in a Dress, Harry is the God of the Moon, Help, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, Internalized Homophobia, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Moon, Oh My God, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Louis Tomlinson, Royalty, Sad Louis Tomlinson, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Sun God, This Is STUPID, Top Louis Tomlinson, What Have I Done, louis is the sun god, toplinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry1/pseuds/Larry1
Summary: Some mortals say the sun and moon were lovers long ago.Louis the prince of Suran or as the mortals know it the sun, he is always cold to others and doesn't show any emotion. The suns citizens stereotype is joyful and warm always happy with auras of gold and yellow. Not Louis he feels like a piece of him is missing and never will be filled. The citizens of Suran believe that he should be in Mora.Harry is the prince of Mora or the moon. The moons citizens has a stereotype of being cold and gloomy with auras of black or blue, Harry is different he is soft spoken and kind filled with warmth and joy. People from Mora believe he was born as the wrong prince, they believe he belongs in Suran.Suran and Mora are opposites completely and have many disagreements, these problems have caused a war between their people, how will Harry and Louis get through this and what will be the price of ending it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Suran

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my second time writing a fanfic (first one I gave up on) and I hope you enjoy it. I will try to add a chapter every Saturday or so. Leave a comment and tell me what you think so far thanks. :)  
> Also this is just a intro to Suran next is Mora then the real story will begin.

Suran

The kingdom of Suran is a warm and kind place. Everyone you see has a smile on their face and has an aura of gold or yellow. It's bright with flowers on every window sill and soft golden light bathing it in warmth. The royal family is loved by all and respected all through Suran. The queen Jay as she likes to be called has the brightest gold aura in all of Suran, she is kind and sweet. Her hair is long and brown and she has an air of grace that brings her to attention. Her family is like her in all qualities, Lottie is loving, Fizzy is sassy yet sweet, Phoebe and Daisy make every one awe with their cute antics and Doris and Ernie are still babies but they have bright auras already. The only one in the royal family you could question being royal Suran is Louis, Louis and his very dim aura and cold attitude. 

Louis who never shows emotion and is always shying away from touch. If it wasn’t for his gold shine you could mistake him for a Mora. He stays away from others and will never speak unless spoken to first. At the moment though the crowned prince's actions aren’t the thing to worry about. Suran and Mora are the sun and moon kingdoms and are polar opposites, because of their difference in opinions they are at war. A war that has been going on for 1000 years. 

Mortals (the ones on earth) live for much shorter time periods then Surans and Moras, the average lifespan for a Mora or Suran person is 800 years. Royals live slightly longer with an average of 850 years. 

The war is starting to take its toll on the Surans though, even with their ever bright spirits. The war needs to stop before all of their energy is drained and the sun kingdom snuffs out making all Mortals be plunged into darkness forever.


	2. Mora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Description of Mora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Moras description next chapter real story will begin. Feel free to leave a comment, thanks. :)

Mora

The kingdom Of Mora is cold and gloomy. Everyone keeps a blank face and has an aura of black or blue. It’s dark with shutters closed everywhere you look and has blue light casting cold shadows. The royal family is respected but only because citizens know not to cross them in any way. The King and Queen, Robin and Anne are calm and collected radiating power with every glance. Their daughter Gemma is serious and chilling with her sharp beauty. The only one who could be questionable as royal Mora is Harry, Harry and his bright welcoming aura and soft, warm personality. 

Harry who is sensitive and loves affection. If he didn't glow light blue you would mistake him for Suran. He is always surrounded by people and talks to people with ease. For now though there's no time to worry about the prince. Mora and Suran are at war with each other and have been at war for 1000 years. The Moras seem to be winning but people's moods are even worse than before the war. The war needs to end because without Suran there is no Mora and without Mora there is no Suran. The mortals will then forever have no light not from the moon nor the sun wiping them out. Even as cold hearted as they are the Moras do not want that to happen, but how can you peacefully end a thousand year war.


	3. Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou's Pov

For as long as I can remember I was taught to be happy and kind, being Suran royalty means you have to set an example for the people of Suran. But as hard as I tried to be that happy prince everyone wanted me to be, I always felt as if a piece of me was missing, the piece that made me happy. I won't let anyone in and I can never smile. It feels foreign on my face. 

My aura is a very dim yellow that you can hardly see. Never in Suran history has there been a sad prince but here we are. I feel like a hollow shell that was bashed against rocks on its way to the shore, but before it got there it was pulled back to sea. Most of Suran's people believe I was born to the wrong kingdom and that I was supposed to be a Mora prince. With the war thought I will never get to go to Mora and see if they are right, that I was meant to be the prince of their people instead. 

***

“Sir, your mother wishes to see you. She says it's urgent and has news from the battle fields.” I sigh. Niall is considered my servant, but I like to call him a friend as he is the only one who puts up with my sour mood all the time and he is the only one I can tolerate. The others are too cheerful and try to cheer me up with no avail. 

“Niall, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Louis. You’re the only one I ever talk to who's not family so you’re a friend. Also I’ll be right with her.” I say in a dull tone and narrow my eyes at him. What news could she have from the fields though, that we’re losing? You don’t need people out there to see that. Do the Moras have new tactics that I’ll need to make a plan of defense for? I may be useless when it comes to kindness and joyfulness, but I know how to plan battle strategies better than any of our war generals. 

It might be that I’m emotionless, but finding ways to hurt the most people is easy to me. Because of how empathetic and kind everyone from Suran is, I'm the only one cruel enough to plan these things anyway. 

I walk out of my room and turn into one of our many gold and white halls. My footsteps echo on the marble floor and the golden light from the many windows falls upon me in the way only Surans light can. As I travel along I look at the paintings of past rulers all happy and smiling, if only I was able to smile with such ease as they had. I wish I didn’t feel like I’m missing a part of myself.

As I reach the door that opens into the beautiful throne room I take a deep breath readying myself for the news. I push open the door and walk in slowly and with as much grace as possible. Golden light streams through the skylights is the ceiling landing on the throne in the middle of the room with my mother at the center of it. “Mother,” I say and bow slightly then look up at her. “You have news for me from the battles.” She smiles and looks at me nodding slightly.

“Yes, that I do Louis.” She says her smile falling a millimeter but still just as radiant. “As you know we are losing against the Mora, they are much harsher in battle then our people are. Earlier today our scouts say that they are coming to our far outer walls.” She says this and waits for my response. I just grimace and nod. “If it keeps going this way we will indefinitely lose, but we have good news as well. The royal family of Mora are very secretive and have never known about their heirs until today. We had someone pretend to be a servant in the Mora castle, they came back with the news of a prince.” She says while beaming.

“That is interesting to know but how is that supposed to help us at the moment?” I ask, sounding harsher than I meant to be. 

“The prince must be a weak point to keep him hidden from the public for so long, we think if we can get to him we can make their government crumple.” 

“That is a good point, yet I still don’t understand what it has to do with me Mother.” I address her politely. 

She looks at me a moment then says. “As our highest trained officer, heir to the throne and prince you have the best skill set to get in, kidnap the Mora prince then get out. Once you get him you will bring him to us and we can blackmail the Moras. As much as I hate fighting and hurting people this is the only way, we must keep the Surans safe.” She looks very sad at the thought of taking and/or hurting their prince probably sympathizing with his parents. It’s an amazing idea and I’m very willing to do it but taking the prince will be very difficult as the Mora royalty are more than secretive. Getting into the castle will take much planning.

“The idea is good, but I must inquire how I will get in without anyone recognizing me. We are not as secretive as the Moras. They must know what I look like.” It would be horribly hard to get in, find the prince and then get out of the castle without guards noticing. I looked at my mother and studied her expression, her smile is as wide as ever but her brow furrows slightly hinting to me she's thinking about what I said. 

“I’ll consult my advisors and the sorcerer on ways to make them not recognize you. For now you should study the Mora castle, find entrances you can go in and try to make a lay out of where his room would be.” She says while nodding. It’s a good plan. We will need a lay out, so I bow to her and leave her to talk with the advisors she will be calling in. 

***

I walk to my room and try to tune out the annoying twittering of the unrelentless birds outside the windows. My room is large and filled with trinkets from different parts of Suran. And Maps cover my walls all marked with golden ink that I use to make plans. I trace my finger over one of the maps I have hanging on my wall to pinpoint the best path to get through the battles and to Mora without being spotted by Moran scouts. The trail will have to go along the Northern River and then will go into Mora’s outer land. I’ll have to find a way to get in their outer walls and get through all the small town areas surrounding the castle.

I pull the curtains closed on my ceiling high windows and light some candles round the room, using them as torches. The sunlight streaming in is too much for me to handle. I sit at my desk and take out the images of their castle that our spies have gotten. The castle is a lot darker and rigid then our golden and white encrusted castle. 

It sits at the top of a mountain of onyx black rock with jagged spikes surrounding it. The castle itself is the same size as ours with gray stone and dark blue accents to the roof, it has 3 towers. Each tower has a singular window that I guess would let in a small stream of Moras grey blue light.

I shuffle through the photos till I get to the photo of the entrance. They have 10 guards stationed at the front door that leads into the main hall of their palace. I would likely get caught trying to get through that door so I go to one of the other photos that shows the kitchen staff going in a small door on the far left of the castle. It seems to only have one guard who is checking the food and waving them through. I go through the other photos and come to the conclusion that the kitchen is my way in. Once my mother finds a way to make them not recognize me I’ll be able to slip right past the guard. 

The hard part will be figuring out where the prince’s room is. It’s the most probable that his room will be in one of the towers or on the main floor. His room might also be hidden with a secret entrance as they have kept him secret for quite some time. Now that I think of it my mother never told me his age which will be a factor in kidnapping him. Later I’ll ask after she tells me the plan to make it so I’m not recognized. He can’t be older than the twins, it would be too hard to keep him a secret.

***

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I made a tiktok account for aesthetics @solareclipseofheartlarry


End file.
